de nouveaux délices à Tokyo
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Une suite au formidable film "les délices de Tokyo"
1 -

\- Dorayakis… Dorayakis …

Sa voix s'élevait, portée au loin par la brise légère du printemps, accompagnant les pétales rosés des sakuras qui se détachaient des fleurs et retombaient en tourbillonnant et virevoltant tels des flocons de neige gracieux.

\- Un dorayaki, s'il vous plaît, demanda une petite voix fluette.

Il ne vit personne tout d'abord et se penchant au-dessus de la planche de bois posée sur deux tréteaux qui lui faisait office de comptoir, il vit son premier client de la journée, un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans, son premier client en tant qu'indépendant…Il sourit et lui tendit le sachet contenant les pancakes fourrés à la pâte de haricots rouges confits…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait annoncé à la propriétaire de la boutique qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour elle ni pour son neveu. C'est Tokue qui lui avait donné la force de le faire, par son dernier message enregistré sur son magnétophone. Et bien entendu, cela n'e s'était pas passé sans heurts : la propriétaire l'avait menacé, arguant qu'il avait signé un papier reconnaissant son endettement, mais Sentaro avait su la rassurer, il continuerait à lui rembourser la dette due, mais en travaillant pour son compte. Il s'était même arrangé pour se trouver un remplaçant qu'il avait rapidement formé, en gardant toutefois la recette secrète de la pâte An de Tokue pour lui…

Il inspira profondément alors que le garçonnet s'éloignait… Cette sensation de liberté et de sérénité était toute nouvelle pour lui, il était prêt à tout : essayer de nouvelles recettes, combiner les saveurs des épices avec sa pâte, cannelle, gingembre, anis, pourquoi pas des dorayakis au thé vert matcha ? Il retint un gloussement de rire, heureux de son audace, alors que de nouveaux clients s'approchaient…

2 -

Wakana se retourna au passage du garçonnet qu'elle venait de reconnaitre : c'était celui qui lui avait demandé de lui lire une histoire dans le bibliobus qui passait dans son quartier. Il lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, et suivit docilement sa mère qui le tenait affectueusement par la main. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que sa propre mère lui ai jamais tenu la main : d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le souvenir que sa mère eut jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec elle. A part boire, sortir avec des hommes différents presque chaque soir et lui reprocher de ne pas encore gagner sa vie, c'est tout ce que sa mère savait faire. Elle ne faisait rien de sa vie. Et elle, Wakana, que voulait-elle en faire de sa propre vie ? Elle se remémora la réponse de Tokue à leur question : "à votre âge, je voulais être institutrice…". Institutrice ? Etre au milieu d'enfants, leur raconter des histoires, leur apprendre des choses, et qu'ils se souviennent de vous une fois l'année écoulée, comme ayant fait partie intégrante de leur enfance et de leur évolution vers l'âge adulte ? Tokue sentit soudain une flamme s'allumer au creux de son estomac, comme une révélation... Elle n'avait jamais eu autre chose à faire que d'étudier, ses résultats étaient loin d'être mauvais, même si elle n'était pas dans les premières de sa classe, et elle adorait lire, elle passait d'ailleurs son temps libre à la bibliothèque… Elle serait institutrice, parce que c'était ce pour quoi elle était faite, et elle le dédierait à Tokue qui n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de l'être…

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, sa mère était assise devant le kotatsu , sur lequel une bouteille à moitié vide de saké trônait … Elle tenait dans une main un verre presque vide :

\- Maman, il faut que je te dise : j'ai décidé d'aller au lycée… Je veux être institutrice…

3 - Les années passèrent au rythme des saisons marquées par les sakuras : si Wakana redoublait d'ardeur dans son travail scolaire, elle n'oubliait pas Sentaro. D'abord, elle travaillait pour lui tous les weekends, afin de financer une bonne partie du coup de ses études. Sentaro, victime du succès de ses dorayakis, lui avait proposé ce travail pour le seconder. Elle faisait une très bonne vendeuse, elle était toujours polie, souriante, et avait toujours le mot qui faisait rire les jeunes clients, qui l'adoraient. Pendant ce temps, Sentaro s'occupait de faire cuire la pâte : ils se complétaient parfaitement dans ce travail, qu'ils effectuaient sans parler, , l'ambiance était sereine et ils ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'échanger des mots inutiles.

Tous les ans, à la date anniversaire de la mort de Tokue, ils se rendaient au pied de son cerisier qui grandissait chaque année davantage, lui déposaient de l'encens et un dorayaki fraîchement confectionné, puis ils allaient se promener dans le parc, prenant alors le temps de bavarder tranquillement… "Quelle image devaient-ils donner ?" songeait parfois Wakana, "un père et sa fille marchant ensemble ?" Elle souriait mais son cœur se pinçait à cette idée. Ce n'était qu'à cette occasion qu'ils parlaient vraiment. Le reste du temps, Sen et elle n'échangeaient quasiment pas un mot, mais elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle travaillait pour lui tous les jours, et ils finissaient tard le soir, extenués mais satisfaits d'une bonne journée de labeur bien accompli…

Lorsque Wakana reçut sa lettre d'admission à l'université de son choix, elle courut retrouver Sentaro pour le lui annoncer : il était en train de nettoyer et ranger son matériel avant de fermer. Il la félicita chaleureusement de sa réussite.

\- Je veux fêter ça ! Je vous invite à manger ce soir…Je connais un excellent restau d'okonomyakis !

Elle sentit Sentaro se crisper malgré un sourire poli.

\- Quoi ?

Sentaro décida d'être direct, ce n'était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot :

\- Wakana … Tu ne crois pas… que tu devrais plutôt fêter ça avec tes amis ? ou bien ta famille ?

Wakana souffla dédaigneusement :

\- Ma mère, quand elle est à la maison et pas en compagnie de son amant du soir, elle est saoule comme un cochon…

\- Tes amis alors ?

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre que vous…

Elle le regardait en disant ça, de son visage sérieux et impassible. Elle le troubla et il baissa le regard… Il chercha une cigarette dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance et se donner le temps de réfléchir, mais elle l'aida en ajoutant :

\- C'est grâce à Tokue et vous que je vais pouvoir devenir institutrice, je n'aurai jamais pu même rêver de faire ce métier avant… Je veux partager ce bonheur avec vous…

 _Un repas, ce ne serait qu'un repas…_

\- Très bien ! Alors rendez-vous vers dix-neuf heures ici.

\- Je serai là ! sourit Wakana

Elle l'attendait comme promis, et ils prirent le bus pour aller manger : devant leurs okonomyakis et deux grandes choppes de bière, elle lui parla de son université, de la bourse qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher.

\- Dans deux ans, si tout va bien, je serai diplômée pour être institutrice d'élèves de maternelle.

\- C'est formidable.

\- Après, il faudra que je postule dans une école, j'espère que je trouverai un poste sur Tokyo, apparemment, c'est très demandé, et très difficile d'en avoir un, il faut souvent quatre ou cinq années d'expérience pour qu'ils acceptent une candidature, mais je veux vraiment Tokyo…

\- Pourquoi Tokyo ? Ailleurs, ça peut être très bien ?

\- Sûrement, mais je ne veux rester à Tokyo : je ne veux pas m'éloigner de vous…

Encore cette sensation bizarre… Sentaro baissa les yeux, puis soupira et regarda Wakana : il devait l'arrêter avant que leurs sentiments à tous les deux ne deviennent trop forts…

\- Wakana, tu te feras surement des amis à l'université, et tu auras surement aussi un petit copain, c'est de ton âge, alors tu n'auras pas envie de rester coincée à Tokyo pour un vieil homme grincheux comme moi…

\- Vous n'êtes pas vieux ! s'indigna Wakana

\- J'ai au moins un quart de siècle de plus que toi ! Ecoute Wakana, supplia Sentaro, tu vas rencontrer des tas de jeunes de ton âge et…

\- Je ne veux pas des jeunes de mon âge, je vous veux vous, lâcha Wakana d'une voix rauque d'un seul souffle, d'un ton si tendu que Sentaro craignit que les tables autour d'eux les aient entendus.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Wakana : tu as trop bu !

\- Je n'ai pas trop bu, je vous aime et je veux faire ma vie avec vous !

\- Ca suffit, Wakana ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Quand tu auras trente ans, j'en aurai presque soixante, et quand tu auras soixante ans, je ne serai surement plus à tes côtés depuis longtemps !

\- Ca m'est égal, je suis heureuse avec vous, je veux faire ma vie à vos côtés…

Sentaro se leva brusquement et demanda l'addition, il chercha son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste et déposa un billet d'une valeur bien plus élevée que celle du repas qu'ils venaient de faire, puis, sans attendre la monnaie, il enfila son blouson et d'un pas rapide, quitta le restaurant.

\- Sen, attendez !

Il entendit les pas de Wakana qui couraient derrière lui et le rattrapèrent. Il continua à marcher sans la regarder :

\- Non, je ne veux plus t'écouter, c'est de la folie…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as tout juste dix-huit ans, j'en ai quarante-quatre…

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et se plaça en face de lui :

\- Sen, je sais que vous ne me mentirez pas : est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

Sen sentit des larmes perler involontairement au coin de ses yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis la mort de Tokue.

\- Qu'importe que je t'aime ou pas, c'est impossible entre nous…

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes le seul à penser que c'est impossible…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi…

\- Je ne gâcherai pas ma vie, au contraire, je la réussirai…

Sentaro secoua la tête : il n'arriverait pas à raisonner cette tête de mule par la parole, il lui faudrait autre chose, qui lui donne du temps, beaucoup de temps… D'ici là, Wakana aurait surement rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait

\- Ecoute, Wakana, je te propose un marché : tu fais tes deux années d'études, tu te trouves un poste d'enseignante, et quand tu auras enfin un poste à Tokyo et si tu m'aimes encore et que tu veux toujours de moi, alors reviens me voir…

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- C'est une promesse ! sourit Sen

Wakana sourit : elle savait que Sen tiendrait sa parole. Elle allait conserver précieusement en elle son amour pour lui pendant leurs années de séparation…

4 - Wakana salua de la main les derniers élèves qui quittaient la cour et jeta un dernier regard à la petite école du nord d'Osaka où elle venait de passer cinq ans à enseigner. Ses élèves lui avaient offert de nombreux petits cadeaux pour la remercier de cette année et lui souhaiter une bonne continuation après son départ. Dans cette école, elle avait appris, au contact des enfants, à enseigner, à échanger, à transmettre, à recevoir… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais n'éprouva cependant ni regrets, ni nostalgie. Elle avait pu enfin décrocher un poste à Tokyo, et elle savait que très bientôt, elle pourrait retrouver Sentaro, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ces cinq années écoulées, conformément à sa demande. Durant ces cinq ans, elle avait économisé précieusement le moindre yen qu'elle pouvait mettre de côté. Elle avait pu se faire loger gratuitement dans un appartement de fonction de l'école, en échange du ménage et du gardiennage des locaux le week-end, elle ne sortait pas, se contentant de la bibliothèque comme principal lieu culturel. Elle était ainsi parvenu à emmagasiner une coquette somme sur son compte bancaire, et espérait que cela suffirait pour que Sentaro éponge ses dettes…

Pourtant, une fois dans le train qui reliait Osaka à Tokyo, Wakana commença à angoisser : et si Sentaro n'était plus seul ? Si il avait rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un de son âge, et qu'il se moquait d'elle quand elle le retrouverait ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées sombres de sa tête : non, Sentaro ne ferait pas ça, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble déjà, il ne pouvait pas la laisser de cette façon…Et puis, il lui avait promis, il ne trahirait pas ça promesse, il l'attendrait… Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que le train la rapprochait de Tokyo, sans qu'elle ne puisse la réfréner.

A l'arrivée du train, elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire, mais ses pas la conduisirent directement vers le parc où Sentaro avait l'habitude de travailler. Peut-être n'était-il plus là ? Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Non, il était bien là ! Elle reconnut sa silhouette, au loin, et les quelques passants arrêtés devant son échoppe… Elle s'arrêta, posant sa valise, désirant graver dans sa mémoire ses sensations, le vent doux qui soufflait sur son visage, les cris des enfants jouant au loin, le murmure de la ville, des voitures, les chants des oiseaux, l'odeur de l'herbe tondue… Elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire ses sentiments, le battement irrégulier de son cœur qui s'affolait à l'idée de le retrouver enfin, ses mains moites d'appréhension, les tremblements de ses muscles, l'angoisse d'aller le voir et qu'il la repousse, le désir d'aller le voir et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, sentiments contradictoires… Elle reprit sa valise et avança de nouveau : et soudain, il la vit à son tour…

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui : il pouvait reconnaitre sa silhouette entre mille. Elle était la même qu'il y a cinq ans, et pourtant elle était différente. Elle l'avait quitté jeune fille, il la retrouvait femme. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre à son échoppe, finissant de servir les derniers clients qui attendaient :

\- Wakana ! Ca faisait si longtemps !

\- Bonjour Sen !

\- Comment vas –tu ? Tu es de retour à Tokyo ?

\- Oui, j'ai enfin eu un poste, je reviens définitivement à Tokyo.

Un sourire s'affichant sur le visage de Sen, Wakana fut soulagée.

\- Ecoute, normalement, je finis dans une bonne heure, mais exceptionnellement, si tu n'as rien de prévu dans l'immédiat, je vais fermer tout de suite et nous irons manger un morceau.

\- Faites-moi plaisir, Sen, avant de tout ranger, offrez-moi un dorayaki, ceux d'Osaka ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les vôtres !

Elle croqua dans le beignet encore tiède et moelleux et lorsqu'elle sentit la pâte de haricot rouge sucrée et épaisse glisser au fond de sa gorge, elle ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être :

\- C'est le paradis !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant proche, et Wakana put devant un bol de ramen brulantes raconter tranquillement son expérience de l'enseignement, parler de ses élèves, de sa vie au nord du Japon. Sen se contentait de l'écouter, posant parfois quelques questions pour qu'elle précise son récit. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit que les lampadaires de la rue commençaient à s'allumer que Sen se rendit compte de l'heure tardive.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

\- Chez moi ?

\- Chez ta mère.

\- Ma mère est décédée il y a deux ans maintenant… AVC, probablement dû à l'excès d'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait presque tous les jours…

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé..

Wakana chassa d'un revers de main les excuses de Sen.

\- Mais tu … Tu as un endroit où loger ? L'appartement de ta mère ?

\- Elle le louait, cela fait longtemps qu'il est de nouveau occupé par d'autres locataires.

\- Tu veux … que je te dépanne ?

\- Ce serait gentil, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais temporairement, ça te dépannera. Et puis il est tard, le temps de trouver un hôtel…

L'appartement de Sentaro était situé à une demi-heure de métro du parc où il travaillait, dans une petite rue avec de vieux immeubles, en haut d'un escalier de métal. Il s'effaça galamment pour laisser entrer Wakana. C'était effectivement très petit, mais propre et bien rangé. Sentaro lui fit signe de s'assoir, lui offrit un rafraichissement puis alluma une cigarette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour ne pas incommoder Wakana avec la fumée.

Wakana attendait depuis le début pour posait la question qui la tourmentait et décida de se lancer :

\- Vous habitez seul ?

\- C'est déjà suffisamment exigu comme ça : si je dois partager l'espace, on se marcherait dessus ! Même si c'est vrai que partager le loyer avec un colocataire me permettrait de rembourser ma dette plus rapidement…

Wakana soupira de soulagement : s'il habitait seul, cela signifiait pas de femme, ou du moins pas de femme sérieuse en cinq ans. Elle décida d'avancer à nouveau, mais cette fois directement.

\- Sentaro, vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'avez promis il y a cinq ans ?

Sen tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

\- Je vous ai attendu Sentaro, je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie, et je vous aime comme il y a cinq ans. Je veux toujours faire ma vie avec vous, je veux que vous honoriez votre promesse…

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, à moins que vous ne m'aimiez pas…

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?

Cet aveu d'amour si soudain et maintes fois rêvé fit perler les larmes aux coins des yeux de Wakana qui se leva et enlaça Sentaro si brusquement qu'elle le poussa contre le mur sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Elle leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit le corps chaud de Sentaro se coller au sien alors qu'il répondait avec passion à son baiser, percevant le goût acre de sa cigarette… Sans séparer leurs lèvres, les mains de Wakana guidèrent Sen vers le sol, où elle comptait bien s'abandonner à lui pour lui prouver son amour et sa confiance. Bientôt, elle se retrouva allongée sous lui, sa langue explorant sa bouche, ne s'écartant brièvement l'un de l'autre que pour reprendre leurs souffles et repartant dans leur découverte mutuelle de l'autre… Elle sentait avec délice les lèvres de Sentaro glisser vers son cou, lorsque soudain, il s'écarta d'elle et se releva…

\- Sentaro ?

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas …

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous m'aimiez…

\- Pas comme ça, pas comme ça… murmura-t-il

Wakana secoua la tête, confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sentaro lui tendit la main, l'aida à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Wakana, je veux que tu m'épouses d'abord… Epouse-moi !

5 –

\- Epouse-moi !

Wakana avait bien entendu : Sentaro lui demandait de l'épouser, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre il y avait quelques minutes de son amour pour elle.

\- Ecoute, Wakana, tu me l'as dit, tu veux faire ta vie à mes côtés, tu m'as attendu, tu m'aimes, je te demande une preuve de cet amour, qui nous liera pour la fin de notre vie, épouse-moi, nous formerons une famille, je te rendrai heureuse, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas riche, mais …

\- Oui, oui, OUI ! cria Wakana, le faisant taire d'un baiser.

Les bras de Sentaro se refermèrent sur Wakana.

\- Nous irons dès demain à l'état civil faire les papiers, si tu es décidée, lui souffla-t-il à son oreille. Mais d'ici demain, je te demande d'être patiente. En attendant, il est temps d'aller nous coucher.

Quand Wakana s'éveilla ce matin-là, un rayon de soleil matinal qui se glissait à travers les épais rideaux la taquinant à travers ses paupières closes, elle chercha tout de suite Sentaro en tâtonnant sur le futon à côté du sien, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Constatant qu'il était vide, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ou elle ouvrit les rideaux en grand, clignant des yeux sous la vive lumière.

\- Sen ? appela-t-elle. Mais personne ne répondit.

Elle vit un petit mot griffonné sur un papier posé sur la table et le lut aussitôt : "Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller : je suis parti à l'état civil pour me renseigner sur les formalités du mariage. Je reviens vite !"

Wakana sentit son cœur s'accélérer : de voir le mot "mariage" écrit noir sur blanc le rendait plus réel… Elle décida de passer le temps à préparer un repas pour le midi, et regarda dans le frigo pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

Lorsque Sentaro arriva vers midi et demi, une bonne odeur de poisson grillé et de soupe miso emplissait l'appartement.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, bien merci. Alors, à l'état civil ?

\- Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi à 15h. Nous avons tout le temps de manger : je crois que je vais me régaler, j'ai senti la délicieuse odeur du bas de l'escalier !

Wakana rougit sous le compliment et ils s'installèrent à genoux autour de la table basse pour partager le repas :

\- Itadakimasu, murmura Wakana

\- Itadakimasu, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je partage ma table avec quelqu'un dans cet appartement…

\- Ca vous embête ?

\- Non, ça me réjouit ! sourit Sentaro.

A 14h, ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à l'état civil : il y eut un peu d'attente et ils ne passèrent qu'à 15h30. Toutefois, les papiers furent rapidement faits, au grand étonnement de Wakana. Si l'employée qui les aida à les remplir les regarda bizarrement, elle n'y fit pas attention, mais elle n'eut pas réellement conscience d'être mariée, même en ayant signé les papiers. Elle ne sentait aucune différence avec les minutes précédentes où elle ne l'était pas.

\- Si on allait se balader en ville ? proposa Sentaro. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, non ? Je peux bien me permettre un jour de repos !

Wakana accepta : ils flânèrent le long des rues, au grès de leurs pas qui les menaient où bon leur semblaient… Ils regardaient les vitrines des magasins, rentraient parfois dans certains pour jeter un œil à un bouquin, un bibelot, un vêtement, se souriant souvent.

\- Il est déjà 19h, on se cherche un restau avant de rentrer pour arroser le mariage ? proposa Sen

Wakana n'avait pas vu le temps passer : Sen choisit un restaurant tranquille, où il y avait peu de monde, et ils s'installèrent à une table isolée. A la fin du repas, Sen se racla la gorge :

\- J'ai pensé que ceci officialiserait davantage notre union. Et il tendit à Wakana un petit écrin.

Wakana le prit et l'ouvrit doucement, découvrant avec émotion un anneau doré.

\- C'est de l'or, précisa Sentaro. Je l'ai acheté ce matin.

\- Vous avez fait une folie, vous n'auriez pas dû, votre argent…

\- Il faut l'essayer, pour voir si elle te va, coupa Sentaro

Et Sentaro prit la main gauche de Wakana pour glisser l'alliance à son annulaire. Wakana sentit un frisson la parcourir, alors que la main de Sentaro effleurait la sienne.

\- Elle te plait ?

Wakana acquiesça, trop émue pour parler :

\- Sentaro…

\- Oui ?

\- A propos d'argent…

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai économisé durant ces cinq années, j'ai mis de côté de l'argent, je voudrais que vous le preniez.

\- Hors de question, cet argent est le tien !

\- Sen, cet argent est le nôtre, nous sommes mariés, nous partageons tout maintenant, et que voulez-vous que je fasse de cet argent, de toute façon ? Je préfère autant que cet argent vous soit utile.

\- A combien se monte la somme ?

\- 4 millions de yen… avoua Wakana.

\- C'est une énorme somme ! Comment as-tu fait ? Tu as du te priver !

\- Pas du tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas et dites-moi juste que vous acceptez cet argent !

\- Tu sais que c'est la moitié de ma dette que tu vas me donner. Et que j'en ai à peine remboursé le quart depuis 7 ans !

\- Tant mieux, avec mon travail, on aura fini de rembourser en un rien de temps.

\- Wakana, je te remercie de ta confiance.

Et Sentaro se pencha par-dessus la table pour donner un rapide baiser à Wakana.

\- On rentre maintenant ?

Il faisait nuit noire quand Sentaro ouvrit à tâtons la porte de l'appartement :

\- Tu peux prendre la salle de bains en premier, je vais préparer les futons.

La nuit… Wakana sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites : autant la veille elle était prête à se donner toute entière à Sentaro, autant ce soir la sensation d'une obligation et d'un devoir conjugal à accomplir la paralysaient.

Elle prit son temps pour se laver, espérant que l'eau apaiserait ses sentiments tumultueux, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle enfila son pyjama, se maudissant de n'avoir pas de tenue plus sensuelle pour sa nuit de noce, prit une grande inspiration pour maitriser les puissants battements dans sa poitrine et poussa la porte de la salle de bains.

Sentaro avait depuis longtemps terminé de préparer les futons et prenait l'air à la fenêtre. Contrairement à Wakana, il se sentait apaisé, le mariage avait officialisé leur union que personne ne pourrait nier ou reprocher… Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'y accouda, et prit néanmoins une cigarette et l'alluma, plus par réflexe que par nervosité réelle. Un bruit derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées, et il vit Wakana arriver, timide, le regard baissé. Elle vint à côté de lui sans le regarder. Il se tourna vers elle et sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras :

\- Je suis heureux, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi…

Sentaro sourit et l'embrassa doucement, puis la tenant par les bras, il la guida doucement jusqu'aux futons, où sans dire un mot, il la fit s'allonger avec douceur sous lui.

\- Sen… La voix de Wakana tremblait malgré elle.

Il la regarda et lui sourit à nouveau, avec douceur : et soudain Wakana comprit. Elle se sentait bien avec Sentaro, il y avait tant de gentillesse, de tendresse en lui. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, plus qu'une simple signature sur un contrat de mariage, plus que des mots. Le destin les avait liés depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre dans la petite échoppe de dorayakis sous les sakuras en fleur…

Alors, même si elle ne put empêcher une retenue due à sa timidité naturelle et à des maladresses virginales, elle s'abandonna donc sans plus aucune réserve à Sentaro...

C'était presque l'aube, les premiers chants matinaux des oiseaux commençaient à résonner dans le lointain. Wakana était encore endormie, et Sentaro la contemplait émerveillé : sa peau presque cuivrée à la teinte si particulière, ses beaux yeux en amande, ses lèvres charnues, la naissance de sa poitrine ronde à demi cachée par les draps. Comment une femme si adorable, si douce, si belle, avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Wakana soupira et bougea. Il se reculait lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour, Sen.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- J'ai bien dormi, puisque j'ai dormi à côté de l'homme que j'aime…

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit enfin : peu importait son âge, sa condition financière… Lui, et seulement lui, Sentaro, était l'homme qui convenait à Wakana…

xxx


End file.
